


Жажда

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: – Думаю, мой новый сосед по комнате – вампир, – Рей плюхнулась на стул напротив Финна. На секунду тот замер со стаканом в руке, но тут же поставил напиток на стол и взглянул на неё.– Рей, – начал он неторопливо. –Ты же сама– вампир.Или: будь Бен Соло нежитью – это было быединственнымобъяснением его нечеловеческого магнетизма.





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirsty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410977) by [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul). 



> Перевод забавного и милого фанфа, написанного к Reylo Monster Week 2018.
> 
> Буду рада, если вы заглянете к автору оригинала и оставите свой kudos <3

– Думаю, мой новый сосед по комнате – вампир, – Рей плюхнулась на стул напротив Финна.

На секунду тот замер со стаканом в руке, но тут же поставил напиток на стол и взглянул на неё.

– Рей, – начал он неторопливо. – _Ты же сама_ – вампир.

– Нет, в смысле, я думаю, что он – _настоящий_ вампир.

– _Ты и есть_ настоящий вампир.

– Я просто дешёвая копия настоящего вампира, – раздражённо бросила она. Это уже не первый раз, когда они с Финном говорили на эту тему. Рей сомневалась, что между ней и вампирами из легенд было хоть что-то общее.

– Ты пьёшь кровь и спишь днём, – сказал Финн. – Я вполне уверен, что это даёт тебе право называться настоящим вампиром.

– Я пью кровь животных, да и спать днём мне _не обязательно_. Солнце меня не убьёт, я просто конкретный солнечный ожог схлопочу, и всё. Люди не пахнут для меня едой. У меня нет нечеловеческой силы, магнетизма или магических сил.

Казалось, Финн хотел поспорить, но вместо этого сделал глоток своего напитка.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Так почему, по-твоему, твой сосед – «настоящий» вампир?

– Во-первых, – начала Рей, загнув палец, – я ни разу не видела, чтобы он бодрствовал днём.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же всегда днём спишь.

– Во-вторых, – она продолжила и загнула второй палец, – я ни разу не видела, чтобы он ел. В нашем холодильнике ничего нет кроме фруктов и приправ.

Фрукты – это единственная _нормальная_ еда, которую Рей могла есть (кровь не в счёт). Единственное, от чего её не выворачивало наизнанку, стоило только проглотить. Она была уверена, что это какая-то нездоровая шутка вселенной – посадить её на диету крылана.

– Откуда ты знаешь, может, он каждую ночь заказывает доставку на дом? – спросил её лучший друг. – Или у него в комнате есть мини-холодильник, забитый едой. Знаешь, может он, как и ты, боится, что другие будут воровать у него еду. – Финн понимал её как никто другой. Он вырос в такой же бедноте, как и Рей. Так они и познакомились – какое-то время жили в одном доме, пока не вырвались.

– В-третьих, – не унималась Рей, – это единственное объяснение, почему меня так… – она прикусила язык как раз вовремя. – Почему меня так бесит, что у нас одинаковый режим, и он _постоянно_ крутится рядом.

Финн поднял бровь. Кто-кто, а он видел её насквозь. Тем не менее, друг ничего Рей не сказал, и она  с облегчением выдохнула. Рей не была уверена, почему ей так стыдно признать, что её безнадёжно тянет к соседу по комнате. И она не видела никаких иных причин, кроме _нечеловеческой притягательности_ , которая присуща всем вампирам из легенд и фильмов.

Дело в том, что чуть раньше тем вечером на своей кухне она случайно увидела высокого, широкоплечего и мускулистого Бена Соло без рубашки. Если бы у Рей билось сердце, она бы точно ужасно покраснела. «Тебе что, совсем не в чем ходить? – сказала ему тогда Рей, быстро и бессвязно. – Хоть рясу бы накинул». И тут же подумала: _«Рясу? Какого чёрта я сказала слово ряса?»_ Она даже не знала, была ли у Бена ряса (люди их сейчас, блин, вообще носят? Рей не особо поспевала за модными трендами, слишком уж была занята вопросом выживания).

Тот выглядел так, будто на полсекунды этот вопрос его озадачил, но Бен проигнорировал его и сказал: «И тебе привет, Рей». Он развернулся и ушёл в свою комнату, не успела она и глазом моргнуть.

– Кстати, где ты вообще его нашла? – спросил Финн и отвлёк подругу от размышлений.

– Через «Крейгслист», – признала Рей. – Абсолютно нормальный способ найти соседа по комнате, – она поспешила добавить, прежде чем Финн успел вставить хоть слово. – И вообще, у меня особо нет времени искать как-то ещё. Я ценю, что вы всегда мне рады, но в этой квартире едва хватает места для тебя, Роуз и По. Мы вечно спотыкались друг об друга.

_«И они не знают, что я – вампир»_ , – тихо добавила Рей. Ей было трудно объяснять, почему она не хочет выходить на улицу днём. И однажды ещё труднее – зачем она поставила в микроволновку стакан со свиной кровью посреди ночи.

(А ещё у них была _милейшая_ собачка по кличке Биби-восемь, и Рей не хотела, чтоб друзья сочли её опасной для их питомца)

– Тебе здесь всегда рады, – сказал Финн. В глубине души Рей понимала, что он не вполне искренен. Он переехал в город за несколько месяцев до неё, а она переехала только потому, что была прилипалой и скучала по своему лучшему другу. Рей решительно отказывалась уезжать из своего родного городка, но однажды осознала, что бросившие её давным-давно родители никогда за ней не вернутся. Однажды ночью вскоре после этого на неё напали, и уже на следующее утро она поняла, что не может находиться на солнце. А кровь соседского кота оказалась весьма вкусной…

Короче говоря, та ещё неделька выдалась.

– Спасибо, – сказала Рей, и на её лице появилась – как она надеялась – улыбка благодарности. – Но я всё равно не могу подолгу жить где-то кроме своей комнаты.

– Почему ты просто его не спросишь? – предложил Финн. – Может, вы бы подружились, раз оба такие… эм-м… особенные.

Рей действительно над этим думала. Но признаться в таком – это очень личное, да и он мог осудить её за то, что она пьёт кровь животных, а не людей (её вообще не вдохновляла идея пить человеческую кровь. Иногда Рей списывала это на то, что она ещё новичок. Кусать чью-то шею казалось ей слишком… _интимным_ ).

– И что я ему скажу? «Эй, я тут заметила, что ты не спишь по ночам и никогда не ешь. Ты, случаем, не вампир?»

– Ну если спрашивать так, то… – Финн усмехнулся. Она тяжело вздохнула.

– Мне пора. Не хочу снова опаздывать.

Маз была потрясным боссом. Она ни разу не спрашивала, почему Рей готова была проработать хоть целую ночь, но просила не вызывать её на работу до захода солнца. Тем не менее, Рей не хотела испытывать её терпение.

 Дешёвая копия настоящего вампира, подающая выпивку. Вот до чего докатилась Рей. Она стала воплощением самой дурацкой шутки этой вселенной.

 

* * *

 

Следующие три недели она пристально следила за Беном.

 Ещё когда он только въехал, она спросила, кем он работает.

 – Я подрядчик, – ответил Бен. – Но не могу раскрыть детали. Часто работаю над засекреченными объектами, и график ненормированный. Просто чтоб ты знала.

 – Ничего, – сказала она. – Я бариста, и обычно работаю по ночам.

 – Круто, – прозвучало в ответ, но явно не искренне.

 Потом она узнала, что этот «ненормированный» график подразумевает работу по ночам, часто в те же часы, что и у неё. В последнее время она стала задумываться, не раскрыл ли Бен её секрет. Они никогда особо не разговаривали, оба прятались в своих комнатах, но теперь она часто видела его на кухне или в гостиной.

 – Ты ешь много фруктов, – сказал он однажды ночью. В ту ночь у Рей был выходной, как, очевидно, и у него.

 На секунду она задумалась, стоит ли ему поведать о своей необычной диете, но вместо этого Рей сказала:

 – Люблю витамин С.

 – Круто, – ответил он. – Я тоже.

 Рей повернулась и посмотрела на него. Либо он знал, что она следит за ним, либо просто совершенно не умеет поддерживать разговор. Впрочем, одно не исключает другого.

 – Ага, – кивнула Рей, не представляя, что ещё сказать в ответ.

 Последовала ещё одна неловкая пауза, прежде чем он спросил:

 – Есть планы на вечер? – это было что-то новенькое.

 – Не то чтобы, – ответила она. – Наверное, просто телик посмотреть или погулять.

 Ей нужна была свежая кровь, поэтому нужно было либо идти в мясной магазин и покупать свиную кровь, либо втихую бегать по парку за крысами. Ни то, ни другое не могло быть адекватным ответом, поэтому она решила не делиться этими планами с Беном *вероятно _настоящим_ вампиром* Соло.

 – Тебе нравятся «Секретные материалы»? – спросил он. – Сегодня вечером будет ТВ-марафон, и я думал посмотреть. Можешь составить мне компанию. Если хочешь.

 Рей никогда не смотрела «Секретные материалы», и, честно говоря, даже смутно представляла, о чём сериал, но это было отличной возможностью понаблюдать за Беном. Она могла отложить прогулку на пару часов.

 – Почему бы и нет, – ответила Рей, натянуто улыбнувшись.

 – Правда? – спросил Бен, заметно обрадовавшись. Ей почему-то подумалось, что приятно видеть его в таком приподнятом настроении. – Сериал странный, но очень интересный.

 Он начал вкратце пересказывать общую концепцию, и Рей едва успевала вникать. Что-то про агентов ФБР, правительственных теориях заговора и неудовлетворённом сексуальном напряжении.

 Уже вскоре Рей сидела на противоположном от Бена конце дивана, стараясь максимально незаметно наблюдать за его поведением. Но сериал и впрямь был очень интересный, и она так увлеклась сюжетом, что не заметила, каким взглядом стал посматривать на неё сам Бен.

 – И как, понравилось? – спросил он, когда пошли титры.

 – Серия была странная, – ответила Рей, но не могла сдержать улыбку.

 – Так значит, посмотришь ещё одну? – она не могла понять, почему он спрашивает с такой надеждой. Может просто решил втереться в доверие, чтобы потом напасть. Если так и есть, его ждёт неприятный сюрприз. Так или иначе, Рей решила, что бояться ей было нечего.

 – Кажется, меня вроде как зацепило, – сказала Рей, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее.

 Вторая серия была так же хороша, как предыдущая. Но вот третья… Рей замерла, когда агент Малдер прижал кого-то к земле, прежде чем загнать в сердце кол. Должно быть, Бен следил за ней, потому что последовал вопрос:

 – Тебе что, не нравятся вампиры? – будто дразнил он.

  _Он не может знать! Ведь так?_ Он не смеет раскрыть её прежде, чем она его. Не получив ответа, Бен осторожно добавил:

 – Если ты боишься вампиров, не стоит. Серия не страшная, обещаю. Вообще-то даже смешная.

 – Я не боюсь вампиров, – заставила себя сказать Рей. – Их слишком переоценивают, уже куча сериалов про них.

 – Я так понимаю _, «Настоящую кровь»_ ты тоже не смотрела?

 Рей никогда не фанатела от вампирской темы, а когда сама стала вампиром – её интерес к подобным фильмам упал до нуля.

 – Это не моё, – сказала она. Но чтобы казаться _круче_ и _непринуждённее_ , да и получить новую возможность понаблюдать за ним, Рей добавила, – но если ты говоришь, что сериал хороший, я может дам ему шанс.

 Она не упустила лёгкую, удовлетворённую улыбку на его лице. И ей не понравилось, как эта улыбка отозвалась у неё внутри.

* * *

 Прошло два месяца, а Рей так и не выяснила правду. После того вечера они стали смотреть сериалы вместе регулярно. Он уломал её посмотреть все двести восемнадцать серий _«Секретных материалов»_ (и оба фильма). Потом она убедила его начать смотреть _«Бруклин 9-9»_ , пусть жанр был совсем другой. Рей подумала, что даже если он настоящий вампир, то с хорошим чувством юмора. К тому же, ей нравилось, как он смеялся всякий раз, когда детективы в сериале творили всякие глупости. Она поймала себя на мысли, что улыбается, протирая барную стойку и думая о том, что скажет Бен, когда услышит очередную историю с её работы (он считал все её рассказы интересными, по непонятной для Рей причине).

 Но было кое-что, беспокоившее Рей в последнее время. Если Бен – ещё один вампир, тогда почему он так аппетитно пахнет?

 Началось всё с малого. Нечто, что она заметила раз или два, когда заходила в ванную после него. Потом она стала замечать это, когда они сидели на диване, смотрели сериалы и ели фруктовый салат (Бен отрицал, что готовит его специально для неё, но повторялось это _слишком уж_ часто). В последние дни ей приходилось держаться изо всех сил, лишь бы не наброситься на него прямо на диване и начать, чёрт подери, _обнюхивать_. Это было бы слишком странно даже для неё.

 Рей чувствовала, за неимением лучшего определения, жажду. Она жаждала своего соседа по комнате, который мог быть, а мог и не быть вампиром.

 

* * *

 

 – Не знаю, что со мной не так, – сказала она Финну однажды ночью. – Это типа как, я хочу его крови? Но он может быть вампиром? Поэтому я не понимаю, почему чувствую эту жажду.

 Финн закряхтел, коснулся лбом стола, и, полежав так пару секунд, спросил:

 – Рей, ты хоть на секунду задумывалась о том, что он тебе просто… ну… нравится?

 – Что? Нет. Точно нет, – Рей не нравились люди. Особенно с тех пор как она стала вампиром. Она посмотрела достаточно фильмов про вампиров и знала, что бывает, если вампир сходит с ума от возбуждения.

 – Ты сама себя не слышишь, – сказал Финн. – Он тебе нравится. Ты только и делаешь, что говоришь о нём. Каждые выходные вы сидите рядом и смотрите сериалы и едите единственную нормальную еду, которую тебе можно есть.

 – Я изучаю его поведение, – протестовала она. – Я же должна знать, вампир он или нет!

 – Почему это так важно?

 – Потому что, – начала она, толком не зная, как на это ответить, – просто потому что. Они сидели в тишине, пока у Рей не сработал будильник на телефоне, сигнализировавший о том, что пора на работу.

 Она не могла перестать думать об этом разговоре, и, вернувшись домой позже обычного, едва промямлила что-то в ответ на его «Эй, как дела на работе?»

 Всё равно солнце почти взошло.

 Следующей ночью она сидела в своей комнате до последнего, пока не пришло время бежать на работу, и сделать это она намеревалась максимально тихо. Должно быть, Бен уже ушёл, его не было ни на кухне, ни в гостиной. Но даже одного его _запаха_ хватало, чтобы Рей начала сходить с ума от жажды.

 Её смена тянулась дольше обычного, и приходилось прикладывать больше усилий, чтобы не терять улыбку (милашки Рей, ни разу не кровопийцы, а приветливой баристы). Пару раз завсегдатаи спросили, что у неё случилось, но Маз – святая душа – просила их оставить несчастную девушку в покое. В конце смены она отвела Рей в сторону и спросила, в чём дело.

 – Ничего такого, – ответила Рей, – просто много думаю.

 Маз глядела на неё, очевидно понимая, что за этим «ничего» стоит целая история, но не стала совать нос в чужое дело.

 Рей молилась, чтобы Бен был либо на работе, либо уже закрылся в своей комнате, но удача оказалась не на её стороне. Открыв дверь в квартиру, краем глаза она увидела Бена за столом, будто он специально ждал её с работы. Почему-то это ужасно её испугало, безмолвное сердце дрогнуло. И она не знала, почему.

 – Что случилось? – спросил он, вставая.

 – Почему все только и делают, что задают мне этот вопрос? – огрызнулась Рей. – Я в порядке. Всё в порядке.

 – Рей… – начал было Бен, но она решительным шагом пошла к себе и хлопнула дверью. Ей показалось, что она слышала, как он тяжело вздохнул. Но не понимала, почему почувствовала себя за это виноватой.

 То же самое повторилось и следующей ночью: она выскользнула из комнаты, когда Бен уже ушёл, старалась держать лицо на работе и избегать вопросительного взгляда Маз. Рей выглядела такой несчастной, что Маз отправила её домой сразу после закрытия. «Оставь уборку мне и Чуи, а сама пойди и разберись с тем, что тебя так гложет», – сказала она. Рей уже открыла рот и хотела возразить, что ничего её не гложет, но Маз уже вытолкнула её за дверь.

 Она снова молилась, чтобы не столкнуться с Беном, но понимала, что всё тщетно. Оказавшись дома, она застала его на кухне, нарезающего фрукты.

 – Рей, – сказал он, когда она попыталась пробежать мимо него. – Что происходит? Это из-за _«Игры престолов»_? Я просто пошутил, не обязательно смотреть, если ты не хочешь…

 Рей понятия не имела, что творилось у неё в голове, когда она вдруг схватила его за воротник и прижала к себе для поцелуя. Он удивился, но не пытался оттолкнуть её. По крайней мере, пока они оба не почувствовали в этом необходимости.

 – Почему ты такая холодная?

 – Ты _горячий_ , – вздохнула Рей в ответ. – Ты не должен быть горячим! – повторила она, нервно трогая его лицо. Она чувствовала, как по его венам бежит кровь. Рей коснулась его шеи и подумала: _«Вау»_ , это казалось тем, что она хотела заполучить всю свою жизнь. – Ты должен был быть мёртв, как и я.

 – Погоди, _что_? – воскликнул он и сделал шаг назад. – Ты мёртвая? С какого хрена ты _мёртвая_?

 – А с какого ты – _живой_? – крикнула она в ответ. – Ты спишь днём. И ничего не ешь, кроме фруктов!

 – Я сплю днём, потому что большинство тех, с кем я работаю, находятся на другом конце света, – ответил тот. – И дешевле арендовать помещение под офис на ночь. Погоди, так вот почему _ты_ спишь днём? Ты мёртвая?

 Вот дерьмо. Она вообще не так представляла себе этот разговор. Не то чтобы вообще хотела начинать этот разговор, но Бен смотрел на неё с таким ужасом, что если бы её сердце до сих пор билось, сейчас оно бы заколотилось со страшной силой.

 До этого самого момента Рей не осознавала, что не начинала этот разговор единственно потому, что хотела оставить всё между ними как было. И она не думала, что готова отказаться от этих дурацких ночей перед дурацким телевизором с миской дурацкого фруктового салата в компании её дурацкого *не* мёртвого соседа по комнате.

 – Ты… ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил он, протянув ей руку. – Когда это случилось?

 Что? Почему он не бежит от неё прочь в страхе?

 – Незадолго до моего переезда сюда, – тихо ответила Рей. – Не знаю, как. Однажды ночью на меня напали, а когда я очнулась – поняла, что умру, если не буду пить кровь, – его глаза округлились от страха, и она добавила. – Нет, я не опасна! Я никогда не пила человеческую кровь. Я не трону тебя, обещаю.

 «Пожалуйста, поверь мне», – добавила она тихо. Бен подошёл ближе и убрал прядь её тёмных волос ей за ухо, коснулся пальцами щеки и одёрнул руку.

 – Твоя кожа – ледяная, – сказал он.

 – Ага, – прозвучало в ответ. – Моё сердце не бьётся, кровь не циркулирует. Я больше не чувствую холода, это даже неплохо.

 – Я могу… почувствовать это? – спросил он, держа ладонь около её сердца.

 Там нечего было чувствовать – в этом-то и был смысл – но Рей не хотела его отталкивать, поэтому позволила Бену положить ладонь ей на грудную клетку. Его кожа ощущалась горячей, живой – Рей не чувствовала такого уже давно. А его запах был таким сильным, что у неё заныла челюсть, и все силы ушли на то, чтобы не сорваться, не прижать его к стене и не впиться зубами в его шею. У неё заныло в животе, что значило скорое появление клыков, поэтому она сомкнула губы, чтобы Бен не увидел и не понял её неправильно.

 В смысле, ладно. Он бы всё понял _как раз правильно_ , если бы узнал, что Рей хотела выпить его крови. Но есть большая разница между «Я хочу напасть, потому что я монстр» и «Я хочу напасть, потому что ты _чертовски вкусно_ пахнешь, и я хочу ещё».

 – Вот это да, – шепнул он. – Это… погоди, у тебя что, есть _клыки_?

  _Только не это_. Рей отвернула голову и зажала рот рукой, хотя это вряд ли бы сняло все подозрения. Что хуже, Бен не отнял руку от её груди, а значит он в паре сантиметров от её лица. Может она и не чувствовала холод на улице, зато жар его тела она ощущала ой как хорошо. И это _«тук-тук, тук-тук»_ , так и манившее её.

 Это было очень, очень плохо.

 – Почему я не замечал, что у тебя есть клыки? – спросил он, усугубив душевные муки Рей. – Мы живём вместе уже несколько месяцев. Я много раз видел, как ты ешь.

 – Бен, – с трудом выдавила из себя она, надеясь, что он понял предупреждение.

 – Поверить не могу, что моя горячая соседка по комнате – чёртов _вампир_ , – проговорил Бен. Он всё ещё не отнимал руку от её груди и ждал, что её мёртвое сердце вдруг решит, что пора забиться снова. Если бы Рей могла в тот момент мыслить здраво, она бы, может, услышала, что именно он сказал.

 Но она _не_ могла, и сила воли согнулась, стоило ей услышать биение его сердца. В один момент она убрала его руку со своей груди и толкнула Бен к стене, применив максимум своих сил.

 Быть дешёвой копией настоящего вампира – значит не иметь суперсил, поэтому Бен мог легко освободиться от её хватки, если бы хотел. Но он не стал. Его сердце забилось чаще, но не казалось, что ему страшно или некомфортно. Он выглядел… _возбуждённым_.

 – Ты собираешься укусить меня? – он тяжело дышал.

 – Я не пью человеческую кровь, – сказала она, не отрывая взгляд от вены на его шее. Но, _чёрт возьми, да_ , она ужасно этого хотела. Настолько, что провела языком по его шее, будто это могло избавить её от желания. Это не помогло, но ей понравился вкус его кожи, и ей _очень_ нравилось, как он шептал её имя, тяжело дыша.

 – Не могу понять, соблазнить ты меня пытаешься или съесть, – сказал он, когда Рей провела по его шее кончиками своих клыков, слегка царапая. Судя по тому, что Бен уже упирался стояком ей в живот, он бы удовлетворился любым ответом.

  _«Соблазни меня или съешь»._ Ну, если честно…

 – Сама не знаю, – признала Рей. Может, Финн был прав. Может всё дело в том, что он ей _нравится_ , и её мозг пытался найти причины, по которым она испытывала эти совершенно новые для неё чувства.

 Или он просто _чертовски вкусно_ пахнет, и все это чувствуют, а не только дешёвая копия настоящего вампира вроде неё.

 – Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, – прошептала она. Слова прозвучали немного странно, и Рей осознала, что раньше никогда не говорила с вытянутыми клыками. Странно. Как и то, что её собственное тело начало согреваться от его тепла. Что должно быть невозможно, но ведь и сами вампиры тоже относятся к категории невозможного, так что кто знает, как это должно работать?

 Но он сам прижался шеей к её лицу. Она смутно осознала, что Бен крепко её обнял, и теперь Рей не просто хотела выпить его крови, но и разорвать его на кусочки.

 Она чувствовала сексуальное желание и раньше, но _такое_ – никогда. Может потому, что стала вампиром, а может потому, что Бен был особенным, она не знала.

 – Я боюсь причинить тебе вред, – повторила Рей. – Наверно, я просто хочу тебя трахнуть.

 Бен глухо застонал.

 – Господи, я ждал этого целую вечность, – сказал он, прижимаясь к ней бёдрами. И, чёрт возьми, Рей это нравилось.

 – И может выпить немного твоей крови тоже, – добавила Рей. На секунду он впал в ступор. Прежде чем Бен успел что-то сказать, она продолжила. – Не знаю, давно этого не делала. Мои клыки не пропадут сами собой.

 – В кино о вампирах это всегда часть постельной сцены, – сказал Бен. Она не знала, пошутил он или нет.

 Так или иначе, она должна была решить.

 – Да, – сказала Рей. Кое-как она оторвалась от него, чтобы задать буквально один вопрос. – Твоя комната или моя?

 – У меня чёрные простыни, – выпалил Бен. В ответ на её вопросительный взгляд, он добавил, – пятна крови будут не так заметны.

 Так тому и быть. Всё ещё человеческая натура Рей в ужасе закричала, но вампирское начало подавило этот страх. Бен предложил ей себя по доброй воле, и следующее, что она помнила – как вонзается клыками в его шею.

 Она пыталась отрицать это, но она _много_ думала о том, какова будет кровь Бена на вкус. Как шоколад? Вино? Секс? Но это не было похоже ни на одну из этих вещей. На вкус это было похоже на… кровь. Что довольно обескураживающе после всей той жажды, борьбы и тоски, которые Рей испытывала.

 Ладно. Тогда, может дело _всё-таки_ в сексе.

 Рей задумалась, что чувствовал в тот момент он. Она не помнила, что случилось, когда её обратили в вампира, поэтому и не помнила, каково это, когда тебя кусают. Но судя по его стону, и как он впился руками ей в бёдра, ему было чертовски хорошо. И, наверное, здорово, что его кровь вполне обычная на вкус, ведь так ей легче остановиться и не причинить ему вред.

 Она слизала последние капли крови с его шеи, поражённая тем, как следы укуса уже начали заживать.

 – Наверное, это одна из правдивых вампирских легенд, – пробормотала Рей. Её клыки никуда не делись, но она уже не чувствовала этого чудовищного желания испить его крови. Осталось лишь весьма человеческое желание – оприходовать его самого.

 – Поверить не могу, это было так приятно, – Бен обмяк и тяжело вздохнул. Рей испугалась, что не рассчитала, и он умирает от потери крови, но когда он добавил, – может даже приятнее, чем секс, – она поняла, что Бен в порядке.

 – Да ладно? – воскликнула Рей. – Думаю, самое время сравнить.

 

* * *

 

Финн подавился пивом, когда следующим вечером Рей села напротив него и сказала:

 – В общем, он не вампир.

 – И как ты _это_ узнала? – спросил он, но Рей знала, что тот уже понял, как именно.

 Хорошо, что у неё на коже больше не остаётся кровоподтёков, иначе Финн скорее всего бы подтрунивал над засосами на её шее (не то чтобы Бен решил поиграть в вампира в постели, у неё просто чувствительная кожа).

 – Ты был прав, – признала Рей.

 – В чём? – друг хотел заставить сказать её это вслух.

 Она вздохнула.

 – Всё это время я просто хотела его трахнуть.

 – И всё? – Финн поднял бровь.

 Нет, это было не всё. Солнце взошло раньше, чем Рей того хотелось, иначе она бы не устала раньше времени. Бен в шутку спросил, где она держит свой гроб, на что получил удар локтем в бок в ответ. «Я проведу весь день в этой постели, прямо здесь», – промурлыкала Рей, прижимаясь к нему. Его запах был повсюду, но к собственному удивлению, Рей обнаружила, что это её успокаивало, несмотря на то, как сводило с ума дни напролёт.

 Она проснулась рядом с ним следующей ночью, удивившись, что он не ушёл. И когда Рей сказала это вслух, он поцеловал её и ответил: «Я никуда не собираюсь. Я же здесь живу, забыла?» Рей не поняла, шутка ли это, поэтому он добавил: «И я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. Только не пей мою кровь без разрешения, ладно?»

 «Я бы не стала, – уверила Рей. – Ты мне так нравишься, что даже убивать тебя не хочется»

 Наверное, она не дала Бену понять этого раньше, потому что он расплылся в улыбке и сказал: «Да, я тоже это чувствую».


End file.
